


No place I'd rather be

by SuYeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alma Toran, Childhood Memories, Family, Friendship, Gen, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Bevor Ithnan endgültig an Solomons Seite zurückkehrt, erinnert er sich an seine Kindheit mit Setta. (Hauptcharaktere: Ithnan, Setta) (Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn man den Alma Torran Arc kennen würde.)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No place I'd rather be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329611) by [SuYeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon)



Er hatte verloren.  
Er war nicht mehr.  
Er war nur noch das Überbleibsel eines Fluches, der von Anfang an keine Chance hatte.  
Die verfluchte Person war so widerlich rein, auch wenn er es geschafft hatte diese Reinheit kurzzeitig größtenteils zu vertreiben.  
Jetzt war alles verloren.

Ein kleines weißes Lichtlein flog an ihm vorbei und zu einer kindlichen Gestalt.  
Der vierte Magi war hier.  
Er atmete aus.  
Sie wechselten ein paar Worte.

So naiv.  
So unschuldig.  
So neugierig.  
So widerlich!

Alles was er seit damals getan hatte, hatte er getan, um den arroganten König zu stürzen, wie er und seine Freunde es einst versprochen hatten.  
Alles was er seit damals getan hatte, hatte er getan, um seinen Freund, den König, wieder in die rechten Bahnen zu weisen, um zu verhindern, dass jener jemand wurde, der er nicht sein wollte.  
Alles was er seit damals getan hatte, hatte er getan, um die Würde seines Bruders und dessen freien Will zu schützen.  
Alles für seinen Bruder.

Er war nicht dumm.  
Er war nur verblendet.  
Geblendet von seinem Wunsch, seinen Bruder zu retten, wieder zu sehen.  
Geblendet von seinem Wunsch, seinen Bruder wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Es war nur ein einfaches Lächeln, nichts Besonderes, aber für ihn hatte es die Welt bedeutet.


	2. Kapitel 1: Verbündete

Fast schon verängstigt verzehrte er seine Suppe.  
Die Hälfte hatte er schon geschafft und die andere würde er auch noch schaffen.  
Normalerweise hatten die Mahlzeiten hier keinen spezifischen Geschmack, nur von Zeit zu Zeit brachten es die Köche fertig, das Essen eher nach etwas schmecken zu lassen, was man nicht mal seinem ärgsten Feind zum Fraß vor werfen würde.  
Warum er trotzdem aß?  
Weil es sonst nichts gab.

Sie, die Kinder der Kirche, konnten froh sein, wenn sie etwas zu Essen bekamen.  
Nicht weil man ihnen schlechtes wollte oder es als Erziehungsmaßnahme betrachtete, sondern weil es einfach nicht genug gab - nicht für sie.  
Die meisten Kinder hier, er gehörte auch dazu, waren Waisen und in der Regel hatten sie ihre Eltern nie kennen gelernt.  
Hier hatten sie ein Dach über dem Kopf, waren vor den grausamen und widerwertigen anderen Spezies sicher und wenn sie mal krank wurden, kümmerte sich ein Arzt um sie. Sie hatten eigentlich alles, was man so brauchte.  
Nur Liebe und Geborgenheit fehlte ein wenig, aber man wollte ja bekanntlich eh immer das, was man nicht hatte beziehungsweise haben konnte.  
Die Kinder, die keine Waisen waren, waren entweder Halbwaisen - in der Regel war der männliche Elternteil im Kampf gegen die verabscheuungswürdigen anderen Kreaturen, die sich gegen Gottes Wort stellten, verstorben - oder besaßen beide Elternteile, aber sollten zu einem "Divine Staff"-Avatar ausgebildet werden.  
Wobei man sowas nicht einfach durch eine Ausbildung wurde. Entweder Gott erkannte einen an oder eben nicht. Nicht Reichtum, Intelligenz, Macht oder ähnliches entschied, sondern Gott!

Mit einem kräftigen Schwung wurde die Tür zum Speisesaal geöffnet.  
Er schreckte hoch und drehte sich um, da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesessen hatte.  
Ein Junge hatte den Saal betreten, ihm folgten eine kleine Gruppe aus zwei Mädchen und einem weiteren Jungen.  
Er kannte die vier.  
Alles Vollwaisen, so wie er. Ein paar Jahre älter als er und alles relativ fähige Magier - sofern er das überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Lediglich der Anführer der Truppe besaß bereits einen "Divine Staff", was theoretisch gesehen doch für dessen Fähigkeiten stand.  
Leider sah es mit den Charakterzügen der Vier nicht sonderlich rosig aus, zumindest nicht für die anderen.  
Die wohl nervigste und auffälligste Eigenschaft aller Gruppenmitglieder war ihr herablassendes und arrogante Gehabe gegenüber ihren Geschwistern - hier in der Kirche waren sie alle eine Familie, sagten zumindest die Erwachsenen.  
Leider konnte man die oben erwähnten Verhaltensweisen nicht auf den Erhalt des "Divine Staffs" schieben, da diese einem zuvor auch schon penetrant vor Augen geführt wurden.  
Außerdem gab es genug andere Kinder, denen die Ehre Gottes Schutzes ebenfalls zu gekommen war. Und schon viele Kinder vor ihnen waren bei ihrer heiligen Mission, die Menschen vor den anderen Spezies zu bewahren, gestorben.  
Die kleine Gruppe war also nichts Besonderes.  
Und trotzdem konnten sie scheinbar tun und lassen was sie wollten.

Er drehte sich wieder um, um weiter zu essen.  
Die Mittagspause war für ihn bald zu Ende.  
Er war schwach und Schwächlinge würden niemals einen "Divine Staff" erhalten. Aber er wollte nützlich sein, er wollte seinen Teil zur Erhaltung der Menschheit und ihres Friedens beitragen, wie sie alle hier. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen nahm er zusätzlichen Unterricht in Anspruch, was so viel bedeutete wie, dass er sich zu den jüngeren Schülern in deren Stunden gesellte und mit ihnen übte. Seiner Meinung nach half es ihm ungemein.

Gerade als er den letzten Löffel seiner Suppe verschlungen hatte, wurde es laut im Saal. Nicht diese allgemeine Lautstärke, die herrschte, wenn hunderte von Personen in einem Raum waren, sondern eine, die entstand, wenn zwei oder mehrere Personen miteinander stritten.  
Nichts ungewöhnliches, sie waren nur Kinder. Kinder stritten sich auch mal. Es hatte auch schon die ein oder andere Schlägerei gegeben.  
Eigentlich wollte er dem Ganzen keine weitere Beachtung schenken, aber wie das im Leben oft so war, wurde ihm da ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
Dieser Strich kam von einem tuschelnden Mädchen. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu belauschen, aber was konnte er dafür, wenn die Gute nicht in der Lage war leise zu tuscheln?  
Zumindest nicht leise genug.  
So erfuhr er, wer sich da gerade stritt. Er kannte beide.

Schweigend stellte er das Tablett, auf welchem sein leeres Geschirr stand, auf die Ablage, von der aus es dann später in die Küche gebracht wurde, und begab dann zu dem inzwischen gebildeten Kreis aus Menschen. In der Mitte die streitenden Parteien.  
Zuerst verstand er nicht, um was es eigentlich ging, doch ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, war er weiter in die Mitte gekommen und hörte, sah was wirklich los war.  
Es ging um den Nachtisch!  
Auf einen Außenstehenden war das wohl ein lächerlicher Grund so einen Aufstand zu machen, aber wenn man wusste, dass ein Nachtisch die Belohnung für eine besondere Leistung war, dann war es wohl nicht mehr ganz so lächerlich.  
Was genau diese besondere Leistung war, hing immer vom Lehrer ab, aber auch vom Schüler. Mit dem Nachtisch wollte man sie dazu motivieren sich noch mehr Mühe zu geben beziehungsweise ihnen zeigen, was ihre Bemühungen für schöne Folgen hatten.  
Viele von ihnen verstanden noch nicht, welche Ehre es war Gott zu dienen, von ihm auserwählt zu werden, die Menschheit zu schützen, für ihn und die Menschheit zu sterben. Viele von ihnen mussten so motiviert werden, damit sie später verstanden, was wirklich zählte.  
Er hatte sich immer bemüht und er bemühte sich auch weiterhin, aber belohnt worden war er bis jetzt nur vier, höchstens sechs Mal. Schwächlinge, wie er, waren unwichtig. Man brauchte sie nicht.  
Jedenfalls ging es bei der Nachtischangelegeneheit hier darum, dass der Anführer der Gruppe, welche zuvor den Saal betreten hatten, den eines anderen Kindes wollte, welches aber nicht dazu bereit war ihn her zu geben.  
Warum auch?  
Wer würde schon sein hart erarbeiten Nachtisch her geben?  
Eben, keiner!

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt auch wieder gehen können. Er wusste, wie das Ganze hier enden würde. Es war ja auch nicht das erste Mal, aber immer wieder interessant mit an zu sehen.  
Dieser Streit war nicht auf zwei beschränkt, sondern einer gegen eine vierköpfige Gruppe!  
Und immer gewann der Einzelne, wenn auch reichlich lädiert.  
Doch dieses Mal schien irgendetwas anderes zu sein.  
Irgendetwas passte nicht so wirklich ins Bild.  
Aber was?  
War es die Tatsache, dass der Streit so früh los ging?  
War es die Tatsache, dass die Gruppenmitglieder so ruhig schienen?  
Fast so, als würden sie auf etwas warten.  
Auf einen Fehler des anderen?  
Oder war es die Tatsache, dass die Argumente des Anführers, warum der Nachtisch ihm zustand, noch haarsträubender als sonst waren?  
Irgendwie passte alles nicht und doch irgendwie schon.  
Da versuchte jemand den anderen Jungen in die Falle zu locken.  
Doch wie sah die Falle aus?  
Einer der Priester?  
Wollten sie die Schuld für den Streit auf den anderen schieben?  
Ihm unterstellen, dass er den Nachtisch geklaut hatte?  
Letzteres würde nur Sinn machen, wenn der Anführer - wenn er könnte, würde er jenen beim Namen nennen, nur leider war der Name seiner Meinung nach unaussprechlich, also versuchte er es auch gar nicht - heute auch belohnt worden war. Alles andere wäre zu riskant und würde wohl recht schnell als Schwindel entlarvt werden.

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür zum Saal und ein Priester trat ein.  
Jemand musste ihn informiert haben, denn wie ein spontaner Besuch sah das hier nicht aus.  
Dafür war der Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Mannes zu verbissen.  
Eine Falle also.  
Irgendwie traurig.  
Scheint als würde der Streit heute eine andere Wendung nehmen.  
Die Kinder wichen zur Seite, während der Priester sich seinen Weg in die Mitte des Kreises bahnte.  
Er wich ebenfalls zurück. Niemand hier wagte es sich gegen die Priester zu erheben. Niemand hier hatte die Macht geschweige denn das Recht dazu. Mitleid machte sich in ihm breit. Das war nicht fair! Da gab man sein Bestes, wurde belohnt und dann kam irgend so ein faules Schwein daher und machte alles zu Nichte.  
Die Streitenden waren inzwischen verstummt, der Priester hatte das Wort. Natürlich wollte dieser erst einmal wissen, was los war und natürlich beeilte sich die vierer Gruppe, als erste zu sprechen und den anderen nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Ihre Lügerei sollte ja nicht auffallen. Und natürlich wurde ihnen geglaubt. Er tippte darauf, dass der Priester bei der Sache hier auch nicht ganz unparteiisch war. Für seinen Geschmack, nahm jener die doch recht löchrige Ausführung, viel zu schnell als wahr hin.

Was dann geschah konnte er selbst nicht wirklich begreifen.  
Es ging irgendwie alles so schnell.  
Es war irgendwie so surreal.  
Es lief irgendwie anderes, als gedacht.  
Nun saß er hier.  
Wo hier war?  
Er saß vor dem Zimmer des Oberpriesters.  
Warum?  
Scheinbar hatte er sich eingemischt und wurde kurzerhand als Komplize betitelt, dabei hatte er doch rein gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun.  
Wieso hatte er nicht die Klappe gehalten?  
Wieso hatte er sich einmischen müssen?  
Es war doch klar gewesen, dass er keinen Sinn hatte. Die ganze Sache war ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen und er hatte es doch gewusst.

"Danke."  
"Hä?"  
Er war nicht nur schwach, nein, er war auch dumm und sein Wortschatz schien auch über Bord gegangen zu sein. Hoffentlich konnte er schwimmen.  
"Danke."  
"Für was?"  
"Dafür, dass du mir helfen wolltest."  
Aber gebracht hatte es nichts, außer dass er jetzt Ärger bekam.  
"Nichts zu danken."  
Es war ja eh nur eine spontane Entscheidung.  
"Doch. Du hättest dich ja auch raus halten können. Immerhin bekommst du jetzt wegen mir Ärger."  
"Eher weniger wegen dir, sondern wegen den Deppen, die meinten, dich reinlegen zu müssen."  
"Die bekommen ihr Fett auch noch weg!"  
Vollkommen von dieser Aussage überzeugt sah der Junge ihn an.  
"Sicherlich."  
Wohl eher nicht. Wenn sie Rache üben würden, würden sie nur wieder Ärger bekommen und dann aber berechtigterweise. Sowas konnte er sich nicht leisten.  
Er war schwach und dumm.  
Jemand wie er sollte lieber schweigen und Befehlen gehorchen.  
"Natürlich! Aber keine Sorge, ich mach das allein."  
Schweigen.  
Er sah den anderen nur schweigend an.  
Wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden vor sich. Hätte er doch einfach nur die Klappe gehalten, dann würde er hier jetzt nicht sitzen, sondern könnte lernen.

Gerade als der Priester den angeblichen Übeltäter zum Büro des Oberpriester der hiesigen Kirche bringen wollte, stellte er sich ihm in den Weg. Wegen des doch recht offensichtlichen Größenunterschiedes musste er zum Erwachsenen auf sehen. Der strenge Blick von eben jenen flößte ihm eine unglaubliche Angst ein, dennoch blieb er standhaft. Er war schwach, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er nicht sein Bestes geben würde. Wer stark werden wollte, musste auch Durchhaltevermögen mitbringen und das hatte er. Dieses Durchhaltevermögen würde er nun dazu nutzen, dem Blick des Priesters nicht auszuweichen oder gar gänzlich zur Seite zu treten. Es geschah Unrecht und sowas wollte er nicht zulassen! Was würde ihr "Vater" dazu sagen? Er wäre sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut.  
"Entschuldige Sie bitte, aber ich muss mich hier einmischen."  
Er versucht so erwachsen, wie es ihm nur möglich war, zu sprechen. Der Priester würde ihm sonst kein Gehör schenken, so dachte er zumindest und da er gerne Bücher las und den älteren gerne beim Reden zuhörte, hatte er sich das ein oder andere abgeschaut. Wirklich beurteilen, wie gut seine Wortwahl beziehungsweise wie passend sie war, konnte er nicht, doch dies tat hier nichts zur Sache.  
Da er keine Antwort von seinem Gegenüber erhielt, sprach er einfach weiter: "Der Junge da, hat wirklich nichts Verbotenes getan. Die vier hinter Ihnen, sind erst kürzlich in den Speisesaal gekommen und kurz darauf, gab es den Streit. Zum Zeitpunkt, als die Gruppe den Raum betrat, hatte sich der andere Junge bereits an seinem Tisch befunden und gegessen. Er kann den anderen also gar nichts weg genommen haben."  
Eine drückende Stille lag im Raum. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.  
"Und was macht dich da so sicher? Hast du denn genau gesehen, was vorgefallen ist?"  
Nein, er hatte eigentlich nichts gesehen.  
Er hatte keine Beweise für seine Behauptung, aber es gab keinen Grund für den anderen irgendetwas anzustellen. Und Zeit hatte jener auch keine gehabt.  
"Ich nicht, aber sicherlich ein paar der Kinder, die in der Nähe waren."  
Stimmte, der Saal war voll. Jeder Tisch war vollständig besetzt gewesen. Irgendjemand, der in der Nähe gesessen hatte, musste doch etwas gesehen haben.  
Zu seiner Überraschung nahm der Priester seine Worte ernst, zumindest den Teil, dass er nichts gesehen hatte, aber vielleicht andere Kinder. Dem entsprechend richtete er sich an die anderen anwesenden Kinder und fragte in die Runde, ob denn jemand gesehen hatte, was genau vorgefallen war. Doch leider antwortete niemand.  
Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten Angst vor einer Strafe. Und so kam es, dass der Priester sich wieder an ihn wandte und wissen wollte, wie er denn nun gedenke, seine Behauptung zu beweisen.  
Ja, wie wollte er jetzt beweisen, dass er recht hatte. Es war nicht möglich. Er konnte es nicht. Selbst wenn er was gesehen hätte, hätten die andere ihn als Lügner hingestellt und als solcher wurde er auch jetzt angesehen.  
Lügner gehörten bestraft!  
"Nun, mir scheint, als hätte niemand gesehen, was sich "wirklich" zu getragen hat, außer dem Beklauten und seinen Freunden."  
Was sollte er jetzt darauf sagen?  
"Aber warum wird ihnen geglaubt? Nur weil es mehr sind? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn alle Beteiligten zum Oberpriester gehen und die Sache klären?"  
Was würde es schon bringen?  
"Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn du und dein Freund hier zum Oberpriester geht und ihm erklärt, warum ihr euch so frevelhaft benehmt."  
"Bitte? Was habe ich denn getan?"  
"Du bezichtigst andere als Lügner und das ohne Beweise. Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja bei dem gemeinen Diebstahl sogar mitgeholfen."  
Das war so sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogen, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Es war doch von Anfang an offensichtlich, dass der Priester vor ihm parteiisch war. Wie sollte er so jemanden vom Gegenteil überzeugen und das auch noch ohne jegliche Beweise?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschenken oder auf den Protest des Kindes einzugehen, packte der Priester den nun zweiten "Verbrecher" am Arm und brachte die beiden, zum Arbeitszimmer des Oberpriesters.  
Vor diesem saßen sie nun und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Viel zu sehen gab es nicht. Graue Wände, grauer Boden, unbequeme, farblose Stühle. Die ganze Umgebung war ein wenig trostlos und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich seine Gedanken aufhellten. Ganz im Gegenteil!  
Er musste seufzen.

Bevor er sich aber noch tiefer in seine Gedanken vergraben konnte, wurde er eher unsanft "wach" gerüttelt. Leicht verwirrt sah er auf.  
"Was?"  
"Nichts "was". Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt."  
"Hast du?"  
"Ja."  
Nun, er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Wahrscheinlich wartete der andere auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber wie sollte er denn Antworten, wenn er nicht zugehört hatte.  
"Kannst du deine Frage vielleicht wiederholen?"  
Ein Seufzer seitens des anderen.  
"Ich wollte wissen, wie du heißt."  
"Ich heiße Setta."  
Auf seine Antwort hin breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen aus.  
"Freut mich, Setta. Ich bin Ithnan."  
Ja, das wusste Setta. Ithnan war schon öfters dadurch aufgefallen, dass er sich mit älteren Kindern anlegte und Ärger mit den Priestern hatte. Dafür war er aber ein begabter Magier.  
"Ich weiß, die meisten Kinder hier kennen dich", während er dies sagte, streckte Setta Ithnan seine Hand entgegen und lächelte diesen fröhlich an.  
"Tja, bei jemanden der so talentiert ist, wie ich es bin, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er bekannt ist."  
Nun ja, so konnte man den Sachverhalt natürlich auch betrachten.  
"Im Übrigen hast du ein sehr schönes Lächeln."  
Das war auch mal eine Aussage. Setta hatte schon ein paar Mal zuhören bekommen, dass er ein schönes Lächeln hatte, aber die meisten Leute, die ihn ein derartiges Kompliment machten, waren ältere Damen.  
"Danke."  
Mehr viel ihm dazu nicht ein.  
Vielleicht sollte er das Kompliment zurück geben. Ithnans Lächeln fand er nämlich auch sehr schön. Er wirkte seltsam naiv, dümmlich und ehrlich. Es war selten, dass man so jemanden hier in der Kirche fand. Die meisten Kinder waren so ernst und verschlossen. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass man schnell begriff, dass das eigene Leben nicht allzu lang dauern würde. Jeder der einen "Divine Staff" erlangte, würde eines Tages mit diesem die anderen Spezies unterwerfen und dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen.  
Nur die jüngeren Kinder hier, waren noch fröhlich und frei von jeglichen Sorgen. So war er auch noch vor einigen Monaten gewesen, bis es plötzlich "klick" bei ihm gemacht hatte und er begriffen hatte, was es bedeutete von Gott auserwählt zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er einen "Divine Staff" erlangen. Er wollte diese Welt zu einem besseren Ort für die Menschen machen.  
Dazu musste er jetzt aber erst einmal stärker werden!

Bevor sich Setta und Ithnan weiter unterhalten konnten, wurden sie von einem jungen Priester gestört, der gerade aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Oberpriesters kam und sie hinein bat.  
Jetzt würden sie wohl ihre Strafe bekommen. Eine Strafe für Etwas, das sie nie getan hatten.  
Doch auch wenn die Chancen nicht gerade hoch waren, so hoffen sie beide dennoch, dass sie den alten Mann, der im Arbeitszimmer auf sie wartete, von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen konnten.


	3. Kapitel 2: Wunden

Schmollend starrte er auf seinen Arm, welcher nach und nach in Verband gewickelt wurde.   
Heute hatte er sich mal wieder mit einem der älteren Kinder angelegt. Wobei, eigentlich waren sie es, die ihn herausgefordert hatten. Warum genau, wusste er nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder mal irgendwas getan oder gesagt, was den werten Herrschaften nicht gepasst hatte. Sowas passierte öfters, da er mal sowas von überhaupt nicht einsah, sich den Mund verbieten zu lassen. Vor allem wenn die Typen seiner Meinung nach Lügen über ihren großen Vater verbreiteten.   
Ärger hatte aber schlussendlich nur er bekommen beziehungsweise würde nur er bekommen. Sobald seine Wunden versorgt waren, durfte er sich mal wieder auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer des Oberpriesters begeben.   
Da er keine Lust hatte zum Arzt zu gehen, was unter anderem daran lag, dass die Wunden nur kleine Kratzer waren, kümmerte sich sein Freund um sie Wundversorgung.  
Er musste ziemlich beleidigt ausgesehen haben, sonst hätte sein Freund wohl nicht plötzlich angefangen ihn über den Kopf zu streicheln.  
Also wirklich, er war doch kein Haustier!  
"Lass das!", befahl er eingeschnappt.   
Dafür erntete er bloß ein amüsiertes, kurzes Lachen.  
"Dann schau nicht so."  
"Wie schau ich denn?"  
"Wie ein kleines Kind, dem man die Süßigkeiten weg genommen hat."  
Jetzt schmollte er erst recht!  
So schaute er nämlich überhaupt nicht!   
Zum Einen, weil er gar kein Kind mehr war - doch war er noch, ob er wollte oder nicht -, und zum Anderen, war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass einem hier die wenigen Süßigkeiten, die man sich verdienen musste, weggenommen wurden.   
Weil wegen Bestrafung und so einen Blödsinn.  
"Deinen Arm sollte sich ein Arzt anschauen."  
"Warum?"  
"Warum? Also echt, da hat dich ein Feuerzauber gestreift und du fragst ernsthaft, warum du zum Arzt solltest?"  
"Aber du hast doch was drauf gemacht."  
"Ja, aber das ist nur provisorisch. Ich bin kein Arzt. Wenn du willst, dass der Arm verheilt, dann musst du wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen, mein Freund."  
Darauf wollte er eigentlich erwidern, dass der andere nicht so mit ihm reden sollte, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn es klopfte an der Tür und kurz darauf betrat ein Priester den Raum.  
Es war der Arzt, welcher sie in Heilmagie unterrichtete.   
An sich eine nette Person, aber er konnte den Mann nicht leiden.   
Vielleicht weil er ihm einfach zu nett erschien.  
Die anderen Priester hier waren alle irgendwie nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf und korrupt.   
Gott würde sie eines Tages bestrafen, da war er sich sicher!  
Warum er so dachte, war eigentlich recht simpel erklärt, die Priester hörten nur was sie wollten und glaubten auch nur was sie wollten, sie hielten sich teilweise selbst nicht an die Regeln, die Gott ihnen gegeben hatte - ja, ein paar der Priester hatte er schon beim Sündigen erwischt, doch wer würde ihm schon Glauben schenken -, sie hielten sich für etwas Besseres!  
Letzter Grund war eher persönlich als auf Gott bezogen, aber das tat hier schlussendlich nichts zur Sache.   
Ob es in einer anderen Kirche anderes war?

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie hier ein verletztes Schäfchen befindet, dass Angst vor seinem Hirten hat."  
Oh, wie er diesen Arzt doch verabscheute!  
Ihm war bewusst, dass jener das alles nur spaßig meinte und niemanden zu nahe treten wollte, doch er könnte regelmäßig kotzen, wenn solche Sprüche kamen.  
Nur um eines klar zu stellen, er hatte keine Angst!   
Vor nichts und niemanden und schon gar nicht erst vor diesem ewig lächelnden Arzt!  
"Dann sind ihre Ohren wohl nicht mehr die Besten. Hier ist kein Schäfchen, weder ein verletztes noch ein verängstigtes", keifte er auch schon los.   
Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag.  
"Hey, jetzt benimm dich doch mal. Nur weil du eingeschnappt bist, musst du nicht andere beleidigen. Das macht kein Stück besser, als die, die du so doof findest!", belehrte ihn sein Freund.   
Recht hatte er, aber zugeben würde er das jetzt nicht. Später vielleicht.  
"Ah, dann bist du also mein verletztes und verängstigtes Schäfchen", schaltete sich auch schon der Heilmagier in das Gespräch ein, "Hm, stimmt, ein Schäfchen bist du ganz sicher nicht. Eher ein kleiner Welpe, der versucht die großen, bösen Wölfe zu imitieren und kläglich scheitert."  
So viel zum Thema "nett".  
Aber was hatte er erwartet?  
Wer austeilen konnte, musste auch einstecken können.  
Austeilen konnte er gut, nur das mit dem Einstecken lief noch nicht so rund.  
Und aus diesem Grund sprang er auch vom Bett und stapfte aus seinem Zimmer. Er wollte bloß weg, von diesem Idioten, der fälschlicherweise als Erwachsener bezeichnet wurde.  
Außerdem musste er jetzt eh wieder mal zum Oberpriester und sich seine Strafe abholen.  
Für ihn persönlich war es schon Strafe genug, wenn er sich immer und immer wieder die gleiche Grütze anhören musste. Inzwischen konnte er die Predigten schon in- und auswendig. Seine Antworten auf die immer gleichen Fragen, waren auch immer die Gleichen. Warum sollten sie sich auch ändern? Es war ja stets der gleiche Grund, warum er ärger bekam.   
Wieso bekam eigentlich immer nur er ärger?  
Selbst wenn er wirklich so böse wäre, wie die anderen behaupteten, wäre es nicht angebracht, den anderen auch zu schimpfen?  
Immerhin hatte er bei der Auseinandersetzung einige Wunden davon getragen, wenn auch nur leichte.

"Warte!"  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, blieb er stehen. Er wusste, wer ihn gerufen hatte und somit wusste er auch, wer da hinter ihm herlief beziehungsweise gelaufen war und nun eher auf ihn zu lief. Wenn man denn korrekt sein wollte. Wollte aber niemand.  
Als sein Freund bei ihm angekommen war, sah er ihn an: "Was ist?"  
"Ich komm mit."  
"Wohin?"  
"Na, zum Oberpriester, du Dummkopf."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil du ohne mich aufgeschmissen bist."  
Wo sein Freund recht hatte, hatte er recht und sein Freund hatte verdammt oft recht!  
Seit dem sie befreundet waren, war er immer mit recht milden Strafen, teilweise waren es auch nur simple Verwarnungen, davongekommen. Dies hatte er einzig und allein seinem Freund zu verdanken, der ihn immer wieder aus der Patsche half.   
Seine stärke lang in der Magie, die seines Freundes in den Worten.   
Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sein Freund meistens dreinschaute, als würde er jede Sekunde losheulen, insbesondere wenn die Priester mit ihnen schimpften. Wer konnte sein auf ein heulendes Kind wütend sein? Nur wenige.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich ein paar Tricks bei seinem Freund abschauen, wobei das wohl jetzt auch ein bisschen spät war. Wenn er weinen würde, würde man wohl erst recht noch auf ihn drauftreten.   
"Gar nicht wahr!"  
Ein schwacher Protest, aber das war ausreichend. Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, als würde er keine Hilfe benötigen. Er mochte es nur nicht, wenn ihm klar wurde, wie hilflos er eigentlich noch immer war. Er wollte der Starke von ihnen beiden sein, derjenige der dafür sorge, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch im Endeffekt war er es, der den Ärger erst verursachte und dann Hilfe benötigte, um diesen zu beseitigen. Wie hatte er es hier nur bisher ausgehalten?

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Jungen die langen Gänge bis zum Arbeitszimmer des Oberpriesters entlang. Für Außenstehende sah hier alles gleich aus, doch wenn man einige Zeit hier verbracht hatte, konnte man die kleinen, aber feinen Unterschiede er kennen und wusste, wann man abbiegen musste.   
Ob es in den anderen Kirchen auch so aussah?  
Ihr ganzes junges Leben hatten sie diesen Ort hier nicht verlassen. Selbst in der Stadt, die sich mehr oder weniger vor den Toren der Kirche befand, waren sie nur ein oder zwei Mal gewesen. Die Priester meinten, es gäbe keinen Grund für sie, in die Stadt zu gehen. Wer den Luxus hatte seine Zeit dort zu vertrödeln, hatte auch Zeit mehr zu üben und zu lernen, um Gott, Ill Ilah, zu dienen.   
Damit hatten sie zwar irgendwo recht, aber jeder brauchte doch auch mal Ruhe und es schadete doch auch nicht, wenn man ab und zu auch mal sah, was man da eigentlich beschützte.  
Gott war ja schön und gut, aber manchmal da zweifelte jeder von ihnen. Wäre es nicht besser, ihnen diese Zweifel zu nehmen, in dem man ihnen zeigte, was sie durch Gott überhaupt erschaffen konnten.   
Wie oft hatte er schon wach im Bett gelegen und sich gefragt, ob das alles hier überhaupt richtig war. Nicht das er an Gott, an Ill Ilah, ihrem Vater zweifelte, nur manchmal fragte er sich, ob das alles überhaupt noch nötig war und was sie davon hatten.  
Sie waren Kinder. Kinder, die den Schütz ihres Vater erhielten, nur um dann in einem Turm eingesperrt zu werden, um mit ihrer Magie die anderen Spezies unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele gestorben waren. Die Zahl derer, die Überlebt hatten, war viel überschaubarer. Wie lange konnte das so weiter gehen? Wie lange würden sie diesen Kampf noch kämpfen müssen? Gab es keinen anderen Weg, die anderen Spezies von ihrem falschen Pfad ab zu bringen und auf den richtigen zu lenken?   
Wenn er so darüber nach dachte, kam er schlussendlich immer zu dem Entschluss, dass er einen "Divine Staff" erhalten würde, Ill Ilahs Schutz für sich gewann, in den Turm ging, alle beschützte und überlebte, damit er anschließend einen Weg finden konnte, wie er die anderen Spezies zu der Einsicht bracht, dass sie sich auch ohne Magie, dem Willen Gottes zu unterwerfen hatten, dass sie sich den Menschen zu unterwerfen hatten.  
Aber eines nach dem anderen. Zuerst musste er den Oberpriester und dessen langweilige Rede unbeschadet überstehen. Als nächstes musste er dann wohl doch ins Arztzimmer und seinen Arm untersuchen lassen. Jener schmerzte nämlich jetzt doch ein wenig und mit Schmerzen lernte es sich schlecht, wobei sich sein Lernen eher auf das Praktische, als das Theoretische bezog. Theorie war nicht so sein Ding, dafür war sein Freund darin wirklich ausgezeichnet. 

Vor dem Arbeitszimmer des Oberpriesters angekommen, klopften sie höflich an die Tür und warteten darauf, dass sie herein gerufen wurden.   
Nachdem das geschehen war, traten sie ein und setzten sich, als sie dazu aufgefordert worden waren.   
Zu erst durften sie netterweise ihre Sichtweise des Vorfalles schildern. Anschließend hörten sie sich die Versionen der anderen Beteiligten an, wobei sie dies nicht direkt von diesen hörten, sondern vom Priester erzählt bekamen. Jetzt galt es zu erklären, warum sich die Erzählungen hier und da unterschieden. Was der Priester schlussendlich glaubte, konnten sie schlecht beeinflussen. Doch bei einem war er sich ziemlich sicher, seitdem sein Freund ihn begleitete und den größten Teil der Gespräche übernahm, lief alles viel besser für ihn.   
So auch dieses Mal. Die Standpauke darüber, dass er sich doch endlich benehmen sollte, da er ansonsten niemals ein würdiger Diener Gottes werden könne, musste er zwar trotz allem über sich ergehen lassen, dafür bekam er aber als Strafe bloß Putzdienst und wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, war er nicht der einzige, der Ärger bekam. Lügen kamen irgendwann auf und niemanden mochte es sonderlich, wenn er angelogen wurde. Das galt auch für den Oberpriester.

Ab morgen würden sie beide täglich die Klassenzimmer säubern müssen, deshalb war es besonders ratsam heute noch zum Arzt zu gehen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren stärker geworden. Blöder Feuerzauber! Blöder Borg, der nicht stark genug war, den Angriff abzuwehren.   
So ganz in Gedanken versunken, hätte er fast das Arztzimmer verpasst, doch Gott sei Dank hatte er ja seinen guten Freund dabei, der ihn ganz zaghaft am Kragen festhielt und in das Zimmer zog.  
Dort wurde er dann ebenso liebevoll auf einem Stuhl platziert.  
"Na, hat der kleine Welpe seinen Weg doch noch so einem Hirten gefunden."  
"Weder bin ich ein Welpe, noch sind sie mein Hirte. Und nur damit das klar ist, ich bin auch nicht aus freien Stücken hier!"  
"Musste Mutti ein wenig nachhelfen? Bei so einem ungezogenen Kind kann sie einem ja richtig leidtun."  
"Hören sie doch bitte endlich damit auf", flehte sein Freund fast schon.  
Was auch nicht so verwunderlich war, da er hier gerade als "Mutti" bezeichnet worden war und da musste man dann doch mal einen Schlussstrich ziehen.  
Der Arzt lächelte nur amüsiert und kümmerte sich dann um den verletzten Arm.   
Während dessen sprach keiner ein Wort.   
Die Stille, die herrschte, war unangenehm, doch keiner wagte es zu sie zu vertreiben.  
Er konnte gar nicht in Worte ausdrücken, wie froh er war, als er endlich wieder in seinem Zimmer war. Selbst der Weg dorthin war noch von dieser unangenehmen Stille erfüllt gewesen. 

Müde von dem langen Tag, zog er sich um und krabbelte unter seine Bettdecke. Für einen kurzen Moment lächelte er. Er hatte Glück, dass er einer der wenigen Kinder war, die ein eigenes Zimmer hatten. Ein derartiger Luxus stand nur denen zu, die kurz davor waren einen "Divine Staff" zu erhalten beziehungsweise, die bereits einen besaßen.   
Fast schon zögerlich folgte ihm sein bisher einziger Freund. Jener hätte zwar eigentlich zu den anderen Kindern in den großen Schlafsaal gemusst, aber warum sollte er, wenn das Bett hier so riesig war?  
Gähnend zog er seine Decke noch ein wenig nach oben, so dass er fast komplett unter ihr verschwand. Sein Freund würde erst noch zu Ill Ilah beten, bevor er sich zum Schlafen legte.   
"Für was betest du eigentlich?"  
Diese Frage hatte er sich schon des Öfteren gestellt.   
"Hä? Ist das nicht klar? Ich bete, dass wir auch weiterhin so ein friedliches Leben führen können und dass ich stärker werde, damit ich auch dazu beitragen kann. Und ich bete dafür, dass du dich nicht permanent in Schwierigkeiten bringst!"  
Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht im Bett und sah seinen Freund ganz ernst ins Gesicht.  
"Setta, dafür musst du nicht beten!"  
Dafür, dass ihr Leben so friedvoll war, konnte man ihrem "Vater" danken, aber die anderen beiden Punkte, waren unwichtig. Nichts für das man Beten musste.  
"Ich werde ganz sicher, ganz bald einen 'Divine Staff' und den Schutz unseres 'Vaters' erhalten, ich werde mit meiner Magie die anderen Spezies unter Kontrolle halten, bis 'Vater' mich von dieser Aufgabe befreit und sobald das passiert ist, werde ich wieder zurück zu dir kommen und dann finden wir gemeinsam einen Weg, wie wir den anderen Spezies ein und für alle Mal klar machen, dass sie sich Ill Ilahs Willen zu unterwerfen haben!"  
Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er sich weiter zu seinem Freund gelehnt, damit dieser auch ja sah, wie ernst es ihm war. Dass er dabei eventuell, möglicherweise, ganz zufällig auch dessen Wohlfühlzone ernsthaft überschritt, fiel ihm erst auf, als er sanft, aber bestimmt, zurück gedrängt wurde.  
"Ich verstehe dich sehr gut, auch ohne dass dein Gesicht in meinem klebt."  
Eingeschnappt verkroch er sich wieder unter seiner Decke.  
"Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, Ithnan."  
Die Decke wurde ein wenig zur Seite geschoben.  
"Es freut mich, dass du so an mich und alle anderen denkst. Aber ich kann nicht einfach hier rum sitzen und nichts tun. Wir alle müssen unseren Beitrag zu einer besseren Welt leisten."  
"Aber deswegen musst ja nicht gleich jeder in einen der Gundu gehen. Es reicht völlig, wenn ich gehe und du hier bleibst."  
"Mag schon sein, aber jeder, der einen 'Divine Staff' nutzen kann, sollte es auch tun. Es wird schlussendlich die Entscheidung unseres 'Vaters' sein. Und jetzt schmoll nicht immer gleich, nur weil jemand eine andere Meinung hat. Ich will stärker werden und ebenfalls Ill Ilahs Schutz durch den 'Divine Staff' erhalten."  
Unverständliches gemurmelt folgte als Antwort.  
"Ach, Ithnan. Ich muss das machen, nicht weil es mir von irgendwem befohlen wird oder weil es eine Ehre ist, Ill Ilah zu dienen, sondern auch, weil jemand auf dich achtgeben muss."  
Ithnan konnte Settas Lächeln förmlich auf sich spüren. Ein Lächeln, das einem sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass man sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Ein Lächeln, dass man jemanden schenkte, um ihn zu beruhigen, aufzumuntern.  
Und damit war für Ithnan endgültig Schluss!  
Er brauchte keinen Babysitter, schließlich war er kein Baby mehr! Man brauchte ihn nicht beruhigen, beschützen, aufmuntern!   
Er war es, der Setta beschützen würde!   
So lange er am Leben war, würde er niemals zu lassen, dass Setta irgendetwas zu stieß!  
Setta war immerhin sein einziger Freund und der sollte, Ehre hin oder her, sein Leben unter der Sonne verbringen und nicht in einem Turm eingesperrt. Setta sollte ihrem "Vater" dienen, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise! Eine, die jenem besser stand, zum Beispiel als Priester! Setta wäre sicherlich ein guter Priester, der den Kindern der Kirche bestimmt den richtigen Weg und den richtigen Glauben weisen würde! 

Bevor er sich aber noch weiter mit derartigen Gedanken auseinander setzen konnte und womöglich eine weitreichende Diskussion mit Setta los trat, schlief er ein. Die Auseinandersetzung am Vormittag hatte ihn doch mehr Kraft gekostet, als er zugeben wollte. 

Vorsichtig strich Setta seinem schlafenden Freund eine paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, dass Ithnan eines Tages noch an seinen viel zu langen Haaren ersticken würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste.


	4. Kapitel 3: Liebe

Wie fast jeden Abend saßen die beiden Jungen auf dem großen Bett und versorgten ihre Wunden. Meistens waren es nur Hämatome und kleinere Schürfwunden, selten auch mal kleine Rötungen, die von einem Feuerzauber stammten. Diese Verletzungen versorgte der Arzt, damit sie auch wieder verschwanden.   
Glücklicherweise waren sie, wie bereits erwähnt, eher selten. Selten war leider der Verbrauch des Verbandes nicht und dementsprechend schnell musste jener wiederbeschaffen werden.  
„Ich hole uns neue Verbände.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
Während der jüngere der beiden Jungen sich auf den Weg ins Krankenzimmer begab, kümmerte sich der andere um eine Prellung sowie ein paar Kratzern an seinem Handgelenk und Unterarm. Eigentlich hätte er damit zum Arzt gehen sollen, aber seine Beziehung zu diesem Mann hatte sich natürlich noch immer nicht verbessert. Wie auch? Er konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden und das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert, warum sollte es das jetzt tun?

In der Zeit, in der er alleine in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß, dachte er ein wenig über die letzten Wochen und Monate nach. Er und sein Freund hatten in letzter Zeit mehr als sonst trainiert. Auch hatten sie sich intensiver mit der Vergangenheit der Magier beschäftigt.  
Sie waren beide um einiges stärker geworden.   
Zwar vertrat er noch immer die Meinung, dass nur er stark sein musste und nur er in den Gundu gehen sollte, aber sein Freund konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.   
Solang jener keinen „Divine Staff“ erhielt, war er für den Gundu sowieso ungeeignet beziehungsweise die Chancen, dass er in den Gundu musste waren geringer.

Mehr schlecht als recht hatte er sich schlussendlich das Handgelenk und den Unterarm verbunden. Vielleicht hätte er doch um Hilfe bitten sollen. Der Verband war aufgebraucht, daher hieß es nun warten. Ohne Verband konnte er immerhin schlecht weiter machen. Wobei er eh fast fertig war.  
Die Wunden wurden von Übungskampf zu Übungskampf immer weniger, was zum einen daran lag, dass sein Borg immer stärker wurde und zum anderen wurde auch er und seine Magie immer mächtiger. Die ganzen zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten zahlten sich allmählich aus.   
Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. In wenigen Tage würde es ein Fest zu Ehren ihres Königs David Fest geben. Er hatte den Mann bis her nie gesehen und laut der anderen Kinder, die bereits an dem Fest hatten teilnehmen dürfen - erst ab einen gewissen Alter, mit einem Divine Staff und wenn man noch nicht in einem Gundu stationiert war, durfte man mitfeiern -, war der König auch nie erschienen. Wahrscheinlich war er viel zu beschäftigt. Es gab Gerüchte, die besagten, dass König David mit Ill Ilah selbst kommunizieren konnte.   
Dieses Jahr würde er auch auf das Fest gehen, egal ob man ihn freiwillig mit ließ oder nicht. Die Kinder, die in der Kirche zurückblieben, durften den gesamten Tag über die schlechte Laune der zurückgebliebenen Priester ertragen und das gesamte Gebäude schrubben. Es könnte ja sein, dass der König sich an so einem wundervollen Tag dazu entschloss, die Kirchen besuchen zu gehen. Dass das total Schwachsinn war, wussten selbst die jüngsten Kinder, aber irgendeine Ausrede brauchte man wahrscheinlich, um sie zu ärgern. Er fragte sich, ob es an anderen Orten genauso war, wie hier. Wahrscheinlich nicht.   
Die Stadt in der er lebte und in der folglich auch die Kirche lag, war eigentlich eher ein Dorf und weit abgelegen von den großen Städten. Wobei die großen Städte nicht so viel größer waren. Erfahrene Magier konnten ihren Alterungsprozess verlangsamen und mit ihrer Magie waren sie den anderen Spezies überlegen, somit mussten sie nicht fürchten vorzeitig zu sterben. Selbst gegen die meisten bekannten Krankheiten gab es einen Heilungszauber. Kinderzeugung war dementsprechend nicht zwingend notwendig und daher gab es auch eher wenige Kinder - klang seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Kinder es in den Kirchen gab.  
Die Siedlungen der Menschen waren in der Regel eher klein und früher auch verstreuter als heute. Heute waren die meisten “Städte” nahe König Davids Palast, dort war es angeblich am Sichersten, immerhin war König David der mächtigste Magier! Gerüchten zufolge soll der König bereits seit über 800 Jahren leben. Aber dafür gab es natürlich keine Beweise und selbst wenn ein Magier seine Alterung verlangsamen konnte, unsterblich war er deswegen noch lange nicht.   
Unsterblich Sein klang nicht schlecht. Magier waren zwar in der Lage ihr Leben zu verlängern, aber schlussendlich würden auch sie eines Tages sterben. Krankheiten waren weniger ein Problem, da sie mit Heilmagie eigentlich bisher alle Krankheiten und auch Verletzungen heilen konnten – dafür war es ja eben „Heilmagie“. Aber keiner Magie der Welt konnte einen ewiges Leben geben. Was hatte man davon? Wollte man wirklich für immer leben? Er fand den Gedanken gruselig. Auf der einen Seite hatte es schon einen gewissen Reiz, aber was wenn es irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr brachte? Irgendwann wären doch alle Menschen, die man liebte, verstorben und man würde immer mit dem Wissen leben, dass jeden den man traf und gegebenenfalls befreundet überleben würde. Der Gedanke seinen Freund zu verlieren und Jahr um Jahr ohne ihn weiterzuleben erschien ihm sinnlos. Natürlich konnte er auch ohne seinen bisher einzigen Freund überleben, hatte er die ganzen Jahre davor auch geschafft, aber warum sich ein unsterbliches Leben antun, wenn man auch ein sterbliches haben konnte, das man dann aber vermutlich viel eher zu wertschätzen wusste? Und würde Unsterblichkeit nicht auch bedeuten, dass man nie ein Teil der Rukh wurde? Man würde nie an die Seite ihres Vaters zurückkehren.   
Was bedeutete es überhaupt an Ill Ilahs Seite zurück zu kehren? Was erwartete einen dort? Wie sollte man sich das vorstellen? Würde er noch er selbst sein oder würde er dann gar nicht mehr existieren? Würde er sich in Rukh verwandeln und ohne Erinnerungen an sein Dasein in dieser Welt wo auch immer herum schwirren?   
Vielleicht sollte er einen der Priester mal danach fragen, immerhin wussten die doch angeblich alles. Oder er versuchte es mal mit einem Buch, sofern es eines zu dieser Thematik gab. 

Als sein Freund nach einer Weile mit einer Ladung Verbänden zurückkam, überlegte er kurz, ob er jenen vielleicht fragen sollte, was jener so über Unsterblichkeit dachte. Vielleicht fand sein Freund den Gedanken ja großartig. Und wenn sie beide unsterblich waren, dann würde es doch eigentlich keinen Grund geben, nicht da nach zu streben. Eigentlich ein dummer Gedanken, denn schlussendlich würde Unsterblichkeit nicht bedeuten, dass sie auf ewig zusammen sein würden. Sie könnten sich zerstreiten oder die Welt könnte sich derartigen verändern, dass in dieser nicht mehr zurechtkamen und sie würden noch immer nicht an die Seite ihre Vaters zurückkehren.   
Er sollte von diesem lächerlichen Gedanken abkommen. Immerhin war er mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit seinem Leben und auch mit dem Gedanken, dass es eines Tages – in ferner, ferner Zukunft – vorbei sein würde.  
„Sag mal, wärst du gerne unsterblich?“  
Jetzt fragte er doch.  
Verwundert wurde er angesehen. Schweigen.  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht.“  
Sein Freund setzte sich auf das große Bett und legte den Kopf schief. Er dachte nach.   
„Es klingt an sich verlockend, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welchen Sinn es hätte. Irgendwann wären doch alle, die mir etwas bedeutet haben, gestorben und dann wäre ich doch alleine. Ich mag nicht alleine sein. Wenn jetzt aber alle unsterblich wären, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so schlecht.“  
„Aber was wenn dir das Leben und die Welt nicht mehr gefällt?“  
„Das wäre schlecht. Aber warum sollte mir das Leben oder die Welt nicht mehr gefallen?“  
„Gefällt dir denn dein Leben und die Welt, wie sie jetzt ist, immer? Gibt es nicht auch Tage, an denen du dir denkst, dass es besser wäre, wenn du jetzt einfach weg wärst?“  
Wieder kurzes Schweigen.  
„Solche Tage gibt es durchaus, aber die Tage an denen ich zufrieden bin, sind in der Überzahl.“  
Jetzt war er es der schwieg und nachdachte.  
„Aber was macht man denn so die ganze Zeit? Ich kann mir ja nicht mal vorstellen, was ich das nächste Jahr tun werde oder danach. Würde es nicht irgendwann langweilig werden?“  
„Hm, das könnte passieren. Aber sowas weiß man vorher nicht. Man muss einfach etwas finden, mit dem man sich beschäftigen kann, egal ob man ewig lebt oder nicht.“  
„Glaubst du, du könntest dich auf ewig beschäftigen?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Warum willst du das eigentlich alles wissen?“  
„Nur so. Neugierde.“  
Damit war das Thema erst einmal beendet und die beiden Jungen kümmerten sich um ihre restlichen Wunden. 

Nachdem diese auch endlich versorgt waren, ging es zum gemütlichen Teil des Tages über. Dass die beiden Jungen unterschiedliche Auffassungen von „gemütlich“ hatten, war ihnen schnell klar geworden. Der eine empfand es als gemütlich, sich mit einem Lehrbuch auf das Bett zu setzen und weiter zu lernen, während der andere es vorzog nichts zu tun oder seine Magi dazu zu nutzen Schabernack zu treiben. Auf Grund der Uhrzeit ließ letzterer den Schabernack aber lieber bleiben. Am morgigen Tag konnte er noch genug anstellen und dann nur dank der Hilfe seines Freundes diversen Strafen entkommen, wobei er sich inzwischen auch schon gebessert hatte und durchaus auch schon mal ein Lehrbuch zur Hand nahm – von nichts tun waren seine magischen Fähigkeiten nämlich nicht besser geworden. Seine Stärke lag nur nicht die Theorie, sondern in der Praxis. Leider gehörte beides irgendwie zusammen und wer ein mächtiger Magier werden und Ill Ilah dienen wollte, der musste in beiden Bereichen glänzen.  
Heute aber ließ er das Buch bleiben, dafür war sein Kumpel umso mehr von einem Gefangen. Schon seit einiger Zeit las jener in fast jeder freien Minute in diesem.   
„Sag mal, was liest du da eigentlich für ein Buch? Muss ja richtig spannend sein.“  
Nur nicht interessiert oder neugierig klingen!  
„Oh, das ist ein Buch über Feuermagie.“  
„Feuermagie? Warum denn das?“  
„Nun ja, ich bin ein Wassermagier. Feuermagie ist logischerweise die Magie, die mir am Schwersten fällt. In diesem Buch geht es genau darum. Wie lerne ich am Effektivsten und Schnellsten einen bestimmten Magietypen.“  
„Hm … Mir ist bis jetzt aber nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Feuerzauber schwach oder so wären.“  
„Nur weil sie nicht schwach sind, heißt das nicht, dass es mir leicht fällt sie zu nutzen oder zu kontrollieren. Während des Trainings mit den anderen nutze ich nur Zauber, die ich auch gut beherrsche, also auch kontrollieren kann. Wenn ich meine Feuerzauber mit meinen anderen vergleiche, gibt es da nur sehr wenige, die ich wirklich kann. Und das möchte ich halt ändern. Dir würde es im Übrigen auch nicht schaden deine anderen Zauber zu verbessern.“  
Wo er Recht hatte, hatte sein Kumpel nun mal Recht. Bis jetzt hatte er sich eigentlich ausschließlich auf seine Blitzmagie verlassen, womit er auch relativ gut gefahren war, doch rein logisch betrachtet – und ja dazu war er in der Lage – war es besser auch Zauber aus anderen Bereichen zu beherrschen. Man wusste ja nie, was kommen würde. Trotzdem hatte er jetzt im Moment nicht wirklich Lust dazu, sich mit derartigem auseinander zu setzen. Er war müde und wenn er das Thema weiter verfolgen würde, würde es schlussendlich darauf hinaus laufen, dass sein Kumpel ihn mit „lernen“ nerven würde. Er lernte jeden Tag mehr als genug. Irgendwann musste doch auch mal Schluss sein! Und um genau diesen Schluss zu setzen, drehte er sich zur Seite, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Freund. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt einfach ein wenig schlafen. Wer müde war, sollte schlafen! 

Schweigen legte sich zwischen die beiden und wahrscheinlich wäre er auch eingeschlafen, hätte sich seinen Kopf nicht entschieden, doch noch einen Gedanken zu produzieren, der auch noch meinte, er müsse ausgesprochen werden.   
„Setta, ich hab dich lieb!“  
Dieser Satz, diese Worte fühlten sich so richtig an und doch breitete sich ein Gefühl der Angst und Unsicherheit aus. Außerdem kam dieser Satz so unerwartet, so plötzlich, so zusammenhangslos.  
Was wenn Setta nicht so empfand?   
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Ithnan!“  
Erstaunt drehte sich Ithnan zu Setta um. Warum genau er so erstaunt darüber war, dass der andere ihn ebenfalls lieb hatte, wusste Ithnan selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er diese Worte zum ersten Mal in Bezug auf sich selbst hörte.   
„Für mich bist du inzwischen sowas wie ein großer Bruder geworden. Einer, wie in den Büchern. Du beschützt mich vor den anderen Kindern, die immer nur auf Streit aus sind. Und du bis talentiert und auf deine Art und Weise hilfsbereit.“  
Nie hätte Ithnan gedacht, dass so ein paar simple Worte, die er unter anderen Umständen vielleicht als Sarkasmus aufgefasst hätte, ihn derartig tief berühren konnten.  
Sie beide hatten nie eine Familie gehabt. Waren immer allein gewesen. Zu wissen, dass ein anderen Person einen lieb hatte und einen sogar als „großen Bruder“, also als ein Familienmitglied, sah, war etwas ganz Besonderes. Der Gedanke Teil einer Familie zu sein war verlockend. Ithnan konnte förmlich die ganzen glücklichen Familien vor Augen sehen, die er immerzu erblickte, wenn er die Kirche verließ. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er eines dieser Kinder wäre.  
„Wenn ich für dich, wie ein großer Bruder bin, bedeutet das, dass du mein kleiner Bruder bist und wir eine Familie sind!“  
Ein viel zu breites Lächeln hatte sich auf Ithnans Lippen gelegt. Er war so glücklich und stolz!  
Setta hingegen sah ihn erst leicht verdutzt an eher zurücklächelte.   
„Korrekt, du bist mein großer Bruder und ich dein kleiner Bruder und wir sind eine Familie! Und das wird sich auch nie mehr ändern!“


	5. Kapitel 4: Turm

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre er sich nach diesem Tag gesehnt hatte. Nun endlich hatte er einen „Divine Staff“ und würde gleich auch einen Gundu betreten. Leider hatte eine gewisse andere Person ebenfalls einen „Divine Staff“ erhalten, weshalb nun auch die Gefahr bestand, dass dieser jemand ebenfalls einem Gundu zugeteilt wurde. Neben ihm und seinem Freund waren auch noch weitere Kinder auserwählt worden. Deswegen standen sie nun auch alle vor einem Gundu. Ein Gundu, ein riesiger Turm, bei dem es nur einen Eingang gab und den nur die wenigsten lebend verließen. In zahlreichen kleinen Kammern würden sie, jeder für sich allein, einen Zauber wirken, der nur ihnen gelehrt worden war. Der „Divine Staff“ würde ihnen helfen auf die Rukh und somit das Magoi der Welt, die Rukh in ihrer Umgebung, zurückzugreifen, damit sie ihren Zauber intensiver, länger und stärker wirken lassen konnten. Der Gundu selbst diente als eine Art Verstärker.   
Magie war nicht nur von der Menge des Magois abhängig, das ein Magier besaß und nutzen konnte – dies wiederherum hing unter anderem mit der körperlichen Fitness des Magiers zusammen – sondern auch von ihrer Umgebung, die sich auf ihre Stärke, Reichweite und auch auf die Menge an benötigtem Magoi auswirkte. Ein Wasserzauber wurde stärker und benötigte weniger Magoi, wenn der Magier sich in der Nähe von Wasser befand. Die Reichweite konnte vom Magier beeinflusst werden. Dies bedeutete aber einen höheren Einsatz von Magoi, sofern man nicht, beispielsweise, einen Wasserzauber in der Nähe einer Wasserquelle einsetzte. Einen unnötigen oder höheren Verbrauch wollte man in der Regel jedoch vermeiden.  
Mit dem Gundu als Verstärker mussten sich die jungen Magier somit lediglich auf ihren Zauber konzentrieren und würden so länger in der Lage sein Il Illah zu dienen, da sie weniger Magoi verbrauchten. Theoretisch betrachtet würde dies auch ihre Überlebenschance erhöhen, doch daran dachten sie nicht. Wieso auch? Ihr Leben lang hatten sie vom heutigen Tag geträumt, weil es eine Ehre war in den Gundu zu gehen und damit König David und ihrem Vater Ill Ilah zu dienen, ihnen bei der Befreiung der Welt von den Daeif, den Ungläubigen, zu helfen.   
Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er Unsicherheit und Angst in den Augen der anderen Kinder sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es bei ihm dasselbe. Schlussendlich hatten sie den Gundu immer nur von außen und aus der Ferne gesehen und Geschichten über ihn gehört. Ein bisschen Unsicherheit und Angst war deshalb doch ganz natürlich, oder?

Wie so oft in seinen jungen Jahren prahlte er einfach mit seinem Können und dass er mit diesem jeden Beschützen würde, egal was da auf sie alle zukommen möge. Er wusste nicht, ober er es tat, um sich selbst oder die anderen ein wenig zu beruhigen, aber letztendlich zählte nur, dass er es tat. Man konnte damit aber immer ein paar beeindrucken und es fühlte sich gut an von anderen bewundert zu werden, wenn er damit jetzt auch dem ein oder anderen die Zweifel nehmen konnte, war das doch spitze! Bei seinem Freund wirkte es auf jeden Fall, wenn leider auch nur für kurze Zeit, aber jener war auch schon immer leicht zu verunsichern gewesen. Genauso schnell konnte man ihn jedoch auch wieder aufmuntern, denn eigentlich war sein Freund eher optimistisch eingestellt.  
Jener hatte sich zuvor an seinem „Divine Staff“ geklammert, als ob jemand diesen stehlen würde. Jetzt hielt sich sein Freund an ihm fest und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Ein Priester hatte angefangen die Kinder in kleinen Grüppchen in den Gundu zu führen. Er kannte den Priester nur vom Sehen her und von ein paar Gerüchten, doch auf solche konnte und sollte man sich lieber nicht verlassen.  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl zu sehen, wie ihre Gruppe immer kleiner wurde und der Priester immer mehr Kinder in den Gundu führte, aber immer allein zurückkehrte. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, jedoch änderte das nichts daran, dass es sich seltsam anfühlte. Hinzu kam noch, dass wohl ein paar von ihnen gedacht hatten, dass wenigstens ein paar der vorherigen Magier raus kommen würden. Waren diese noch in den Kammern oder waren sie bereits am Vortag gegangen, aber dann wäre der Gundu für einen Tag nicht besetzt gewesen und das ging doch nicht! Was wenn die anderen Spezies in dieser Zeit einen Aufstand angezettelt hätten? Niemand wollte an die Möglichkeit, die mit einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit der Wirklichkeit entsprach, denken, dass die anderen Magier ein Teil der Rukh geworden waren.   
Für ihn war der Gedanke, dass rein gar nichts von ihm übrig bleiben würde, wenn er an Ill Ilahs Seite zurückkehren würde, beängstigend. Vielleicht würde sich noch jemand an ihn erinnern, wenn er gegangen war, aber mehr wäre nicht von ihm übrig – nur Erinnerungen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte es ihm doch egal sein, ob und wenn, wie viel, in dieser Welt von ihm zurück blieb. Er wäre dann tot und daran könnte er auch nichts mehr ändern und ein lebloser Körper war auch nicht wirklich etwas, dass man sich irgendwie ins Zimmer stellen wollte. Vielleicht fand er den Gedanken beängstigend, weil er selbst etwas von der Person, die ihm wichtig gewesen und dann verstorben war, als Andenken behalten möchte. Ein Grab, eine Abschiedsmöglichkeit waren doch irgendwie wichtig und sowas gab es doch nur, wenn es etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden gab, den man beerdigen konnte, oder? Wie sollte man denn sonst sicherstellen, dass ein anderer nicht vergessen wurde. Bei einer Beerdigung, wenn man ein Grab erhielt, war man doch in einer gewissen Art und Weise verewigt. Es gab einen Beweis, dass man gelebt hatte.

Als der alte Priester erneut raus kam, um die nächste und auch letzte Gruppe zu holen, hieß es nun auch für ihn und seinen Freund in den Gundu zu gehen.   
Ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr.

Die Wände im Gundu waren reichlich verziert. Auf Grund des spärlichen Lichts, das die Kerzen an den Wänden spendeten, konnte man von der Verzierung leider kaum etwas erkennen. Andererseits interessierte sich auch niemand für diese. Die Atmosphäre war zu beklemmend, als das jemand es auch nur gewagt hätte sich näher umzusehen. Während sie sich fortbewegten, erzählte der alte Mann, welche Ehre ihnen heute zu Teil wurde – etwas das man ihnen schon seit Jahren einbläute.   
Irgendwann kamen sie in einen Gang in dem links und rechts ein paar Türen offen standen. Nach und nach schob der Priester die Kinder in die Kammern.

Als sein Freund in eine der Kammern sollte, zögerte dieser, was aber unbemerkt blieb – zumindest von Seiten des Priesters. Dieser war schon bei der nächsten Zuteilung.   
„Was ist los?“, fragte er seinen Freund leise.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich hab einfach nur Angst. Ich will nicht allein sein.“  
Niemand wollte alleine sein. Doch was sollte man machen?   
„Dann lass uns zusammen gehen.“  
Eine einfache Lösung. Ein bisschen zu simpel.  
„Aber das wird der Priester nicht zu lassen.“  
Würde jener wirklich nicht, jedoch nur wenn er davon auch wusste. Es hatte keine Liste gegeben, an der sich der Priester hätte orientieren können, wie viele Kinder da sein sollten. Ein Kind mehr oder weniger würde doch sicherlich nicht auffallen. Und es gab sicherlich nicht immer die gleiche Anzahl an „Divine Staff“-Trägern unter den Waisenkindern.

Und so kam es, dass die beiden Jungen tatsächlich gemeinsam in die Kammer gingen. Ob es wirklich niemanden auffiel oder ob es den Priestern egal war, solange der Gundu problemlos funktionierte, wussten sie nicht und es war auch nicht weiter von Relevanz. Sie waren nur froh, nicht alleine zu sein. Je länger sie ihrer Aufgabe nachkamen, umso mehr sehnten sie sich wieder nach der Außenwelt, da war es wohltuend einen Freund an der Seite zu haben.

*

So etwas wie Zeit gab es im Gundu nicht. Kein Fenster, das einem verriet, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. In der Kammer gab es auch kein Licht. Einzig durch das Nutzen ihres Magois für den notwenigen Zauber, der die anderen Spezies unter Kontrolle halten sollte, entstand Licht. Wie lange sie beide also schon im Gundu eingesperrt waren, wusste er nicht. Dafür wusste er, dass er und sein Freund nicht noch viel länger durchhalten würden. Als sie noch in der Kirche waren, hatte sich ihr Magoi nach und nach immer regeneriert, doch hier war dem nicht so beziehungsweise die Regeneration verlief langsamer als die Benutzung des Magois. Dadurch dass sie zu zweit waren, konnten sie sich die Anwendung des Zaubers aufteilen, sodass der jeweils andere mehr Zeit hatte sich zu erholen. Dennoch waren auch sie erschöpft und sehnten sich jeden Tag mehr danach, dass ein Priester kam und sie holte. Bis jetzt war keiner gekommen und eine Stimme in ihm, sagte ihm, dass auch keiner kommen würde solange sie beide noch am Leben waren. Im Nachhinein war das auch nur logisch. Was sollten sie mit jemanden der den Großteil seines Lebens verloren hatte? Natürlich regenerierte sich Magoi, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass man es einfach immer und immer wieder erschöpfen konnte oder sollte. Nutzte man längere Zeit zu viel konnte dies das Leben verkürzen. Erfahrene Magier waren in der Lage ihren eigenen Alterungsprozess zu verlangsamen, doch sie waren keine erfahrenen Magier und wahrscheinlich gab es unter diesen auch keine, die in einem Gundu gewesen waren, denn von dort kam man nicht leben zurück.

Jeden noch so kleinen Hauch von Verzweiflung versuchte er in Keim zu ersticken. Er hatte doch große Töne gespuckt und behauptet, er würde alle beschützen, dass es keinen Grund gäbe, sich zu fürchten. Wie viele hatten diesen leeren Worten Glauben geschenkt? Wie viele waren schon gestorben, während sie auf Rettung gehofft und an seine Worte geglaubt hatten? Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Nein, nein, er wollte es nicht wissen! Rein logisch betrachtet gab es keinen Grund für ihn, sich so schlecht zu fühlen, denn eigentlich hatten sie alle gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Leider war Logik nicht immer in seine Denkprozesse integriert.  
Der Anblick seines Freundes, der mit jedem Tag schwächer wurde und sich mittleierweile kaum noch eigenständig auf den Beinen halten konnte, machte die Situation oder seine deprimierenden Gedanken nicht besser. Sie hatten all die Zeit über einander gehabt, die anderen waren allein gewesen. Ein grausamer Gedanke.   
Die Frage nach dem Sinn in das, was sie hier vollbringen sollten, hatte sich ihm in letzter Zeit öfters aufgedrängt. Er kannte bereits die Antwort der Priester. Es diente alles ihrem Vater und dem Erhalt der Magier. Inzwischen war ihm diese Antwort aber nicht mehr genug. Was sollte die Unterdrückung der anderen Spezies ihrem Vater oder auch anderen Magiern bringen? Waren die anderen Spezies wirklich die Monster, als die man sie ihnen präsentiert hatte? Bis jetzt zumindest hatte er selbst nie eines der anderen Spezies angetroffen. Nur aus der Ferne gesehen und die waren alle vom Gundu beeinflusst gewesen. Die ganzen Horrorgeschichten waren daher im Endeffekt nichts weiter als genau das: Geschichten.  
Vielleicht kam deshalb keiner aus dem Gundu zurück, weil man dort genau diese Erkenntnis erlangte? Oder er war vielleicht doch einer von den Daeif, den Ungläubigen! Im Moment war ihm das egal, diese Überlegung existierte dennoch und schlich sich dann und wann in seine Gedanken und ließ ihn zweifeln. Zweifel, die durch ihr beider nahendes Ende verstärkt wurde. Er hoffte auf Rettung. Er wollte nicht sterben! Jetzt noch nicht! Er wollte noch so vieles sehen und erleben bevor er wieder zu den Rukh und somit zu ihrem Vater zurückkehrte.

Rettung kam auch eines Tages. Nur nicht ganz so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass einer der Priester kommen würde, doch anstelle dieser kam ein kleiner Junge.  
Als die Tür zur Kammer geöffnet wurde, wurde der Raum erhellt, sodass er zum ersten Mal sehen konnte, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Erst später würde er sich darüber wundern, dass so viel Licht vom Gang, der ja auch nur von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet worden war, ausging. Kurz darauf würde er sich aber daran erinnern, dass der Gundu selbst beschädigt worden war. Das Licht war Sonnenlicht gewesen. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass der Gundu zerstört worden war. Hätte er nicht Lärm hören oder beispielsweise eine Erschütterung spüren müssen? Vielleicht hatte er etwas gehört oder gespürt, es aber nicht bewusst wahrgenommen, da er sich auf seinen Freund konzentriert hatte. Jener war am Ende seiner Kräfte und somit eigentlich auch am Ende seines Lebens. Sein Magoi war erschöpft. Er hatte wirklich versucht so viel Last, wie nur möglich, von seinem Freund zu nehmen, doch auch er hatte nur begrenzt Magoi. Auch er brauchte ab und zu eine Pause.

Der Junge, der sie aus dem Gundu holte, war jünger als sie beide und hatte langes, blaues Haar, das zu einem Zopf geflochten war. Eine derartige Haarfarbe hatte er bisher noch nicht gesehen. Aber es war auch irrelevant.   
Begleitet wurde der Junge von einer Frau und einem Mann. Beide waren, wenn man nach ihrem Erscheinungsbild ging, wesentlich älter als der Junge. Der Junge stellte sich als Solomon vor und meinte, dass er und seine Kameraden gegen König David und die Unterdrückung der anderen Spezies kämpfen würden. Seine erste Reaktion auf Solomons Aussage war Ablehnung. Ja, auch er zweifelte an der Vorgehensweise der Magier, an den Gundu und an alle dem, das ihm die Priester gelehrt hatten in Bezug auf ihren Vater, die Welt und die anderen Spezies, doch sich einer Rebellion anschließen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Und für seinen Freund sicherlich auch nicht. Sie hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, um eines Tages ihrem Vater dienen zu können, da würden sie sich doch nicht einfach gegen ihn stellen, nur weil das Vorgehen der Priester ein paar anderen Magiern nicht gefiel.  
Und dennoch griff er nach der Hand, die ihm Solomon reichte. Es würde kein Priester kommen und sie retten. Sein Freund würde sterben, wenn er nicht handelte. Er wollte nicht sterben und noch weniger wollte er, dass sein Freund starb.   
„Wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Ithnan.“  
„Und dein Freund?“  
„Das ist Setta, mein kleiner Bruder.“  
Setta, sein kleiner Bruder, den er nicht verlieren wollte und für den er auch einer Rebellion beitreten würde, solange es dessen Überleben sichern würde. Ob dem so sein würde, wusste er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, aber Ithnan wusste, dass Setta sterben würde, wenn er Solomons Hand nicht annahm.   
Er wollte Setta wieder lächeln sehen! Und das würde er nur können, wenn jener am Leben blieb!


	6. Epilog

Er hatte nicht erwartet auf diese Art und Weise endgültig zu den Rukh zurückzukehren.  
Er hatte nicht erwartet überhaupt irgendwann zurückzukehren.  
Und doch hatte er sich eigentlich nichts anderes gewünscht, als eines Tages wieder an der Seite seines Bruders weilen zu können.

Seit dem Tag, an dem er sich entschlossen hatte dem arroganten König den Rücken zu kehren, hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, jenen wieder unter die Augen zu treten.  
Seit dem Tag, an dem er sich entschlossen hatte sich gegen einen Gott zu stellen und die Welt zu ändern, hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, dass er vor Erreichen dieses Zieles sterben würde.

Dafür hatte er jeden Tag an seinen Bruder gedacht.  
Dafür hatte er jede Nacht von seinem Bruder geträumt.  
Für seinen Bruder hatte er bis jetzt durchgehalten und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste jeden Befehl folgegeleistet.  
Er kannte Arbas wahres Gesicht und ihre Beweggründe und doch folgte er ihr, denn auch wenn er nicht mit ihren Gründen konform ging, so war auch er gegen den arroganten König und gegen ein Schicksal, dem man nicht entkommen konnte.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm seinen Bruder entrissen!  
Das Schicksal hatte seinen Bruder grausam ermordet!  
Das Schicksal hatte alles und jeden mit Füßen getreten!

Es hätte nie einen Gott geben dürfen, der über alles und jeden entschied!

Jetzt da sein Ende bevor stand, konnte er es nicht glauben, dass eine gewisse Art von Ruhe, Zufriedenheit und Frieden in ihm herrschte.  
Er würde seinen ehemaligen König und Freund wiedersehen. Und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn doch ein wenig lächeln, denn ein Teil von ihm hatte den arroganten König nie völlig abgelehnt und ihn auch weiterhin als König und vor allem Freund angesehen.

Seit dem Tag, an dem er seinen Bruder verlor, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Bruder wiederzutreffen und dessen Lächeln wiederzusehen.

Es war nur ein einfaches Lächeln, nichts Besonderes, aber für ihn hatte es die Welt bedeutet.


End file.
